


Mothertrucker Dude, That Hurt Like a Buttcheek on a Stick

by WinterWandering



Category: Cryp07
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: This was supposed to be a good thing.
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07/Momman | Cryp07
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Mothertrucker Dude, That Hurt Like a Buttcheek on a Stick

Levi yawned, rubbing at his eyes. 

"...can I have a coffee with like....5 cups of sugar and 3 of creamer? Name's Levi."

Momman blinked, stealing a quick glance at his wrist, the same words printed on it. "Uh...sure. Here, I'll give you my number." He leant over the counter, giving the other his number. 

"What…? Oh.  _ Oh. _ ." Levi grinned. "It's nice to meet you soulmate." 

Momma's breath caught in his throat. (But something else was there too-) _ That's why he fell in love with Levi. His smile. _

"I'm Momman." 

Levi seemed brighter somehow? "Ah..I know."

"You do?" 

"Yep. Phelgor talks about you a ton."

"Ah." Momman grinned, quickly making his order. "Here you go." 

"I'll call you…?" 

"That would be great." Momman sighed, waving as he left. 

It had been two weeks since they had met, and the golden-eyed man with a liking for foxes coughed into his hand. 

"Ah…" Apple Blossoms and Aster flowers stained red (such a bright red) stared up at him. He had heard of this before. It was called Hanahaki disease, and happened when…

_ Oh. _

He swallowed back the mass of flowers. (Not healthy, he knew).

"Oh god…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

_ He should tell Levi. _

Momman sighed, pulling his phone out and opening his messages with Levi.

_ Foxy: _

_ Levi. I need to talk to you _

_ Snek: _

_ What's going on? _

Momman licked his lips nervously, hesitantly typing out his next words.

_ Foxy: _

_ Levi...I have Hanahaki _

_ Snek:  _

_ What…? Mammon, is it my fault? _

How'd he know? 

_ Foxy: _

_ … _

_ Snek:  _

_ Mammon…where are you? _

_ Foxy: _

_ Home.  _

_ Snek: _

_ Give me the address. _

The white haired man quickly typed out his address, adding that no-one was home. (Phelgor was out with Beelzbub).

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Momman pulled the door open and came face to face (well, face to top of head) with a worried Levi. 

"Momman!" 

"Levi…oh-" Levi had barreled into him, hugging the taller man tightly. 

"God, 'mon, I'm so sorry."

"L….It's not your fault-" He froze, and coughed up more flowers. (Flowers- stained with more blood this time-) "Ah shit." 

"Sit down." 

"Wh-" 

"Momman." 

"I- okay…" He sits down heavily in a chair.

(Too heavily Levi thinks).

"Momman. Look at me. I caused this. I don't want you to die."

He shrugged helplessly. "There's nothing you can do." 

Levi glared at him, his electric green eyes sparking in anger. (Or hurt…?). "Don't say that. I want to help."

He leaned forwards, folding his hands in his lap. "Levi. You can't." 

"What?"

"Unless you like me, Levi, you. Can't. Help."

"Oh.. Oh Momman.." He hugged him tightly. (Why so tight?)

"Levi. I've accepted my death." 

"No. I'm not letting you die on me." 

"Levi…"

"No." He then did the last thing Momman expected. He kissed him. 

(Holy shit.) 

"Levi...what.."

"...I've uh..been repressing my feelings for you I think..? And today I realized I don't want to lose you…"

"But then...why..?" 

The green-eyed (so bright, so sharp) man sighed. 

"I guess I didn't know until now. Like...right now."

It was true. Momman no longer felt the growth of flowers in his throat. (Too much, almost choking).

"Oh…" He laughed softly, cupping Levi's hands in his. "Well...thank you."

"Don't thank me. You would be dead and I couldn't- wouldn't let that happen. I love you too much for that." 

(Flatterer.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
